Toy Story 1995 Aired on ABC (September 1997) Part 3
(Dissolve to exterior of Andy's front yard, sunset) * (A "House for Sale" real estate sign stands in the front yard. Another sign reads "Sold" hangs from the bottom) * (Interior of upstairs hall/Andy's bedroom) * (Mum opens the door to Andy's room and steps in. The room is full of packing boxes, most of them half full. Andy is playing with Woody and Buzz) * Andy: To infinity and beyond! * Mrs. Davis: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner, at, uh, oh, Pizza Planet? * Andy: Pizza Planet?! Oh, cool! * (Andy throws the two toys on his desk with Buzz landing right on top of Woody) * Mrs. Davis: Go wash your hands and I'll get Molly ready. * (The moment the door is closed, Woody comes alive and shoves Buzz off of him) * Andy: (off-screen) Can I bring some toys? * Mrs. Davis: (off-screen) You can bring one toy..... * Andy: (off-screen) Just one? * (Woody perks up with concern) * Woody: (to himself) One toy? * (He glances over his shoulder at Buzz, who is walking away towards the opposite end of the desk) * (Woody picks up a Magic 8 Ball left behind him on the desk. With his back to Buzz, Woody silently shakes the 8 ball) * Woody: (whispering) Will Andy pick me? * (He tips the 8 ball over. The triangular oracle floats up to the surface. Its prediction reads: Don't Count on It) * Woody: "Don't count on it"? * (Woody throws down the 8 ball in disgust. It rolls across the desk and falls behind it with a loud thud) * (Woody suddenly becomes interested in the back of the desk and peers down it) * (The 8 ball is wedged way down near the bottom. The space is a black chasm, dark and deep, just big enough to fit......a toy) * (Woody looks across the desk at Buzz) * (He is humming to himself as he forages through Andy's pen/pencil tray looking for "tools" to repair his ship with. Right behind him Buzz sits the RC car. It rests on the desktop, pointing in the direction where the 8 ball fell, with the remote laying behind its side) * (Woody grins for a beat and then runs in a panic over to Buzz) * Woody: Buzz!! Oh, Buzz, Buzz Lightyear!! Buzz Lightyear, thank heavens! We have danger! * Buzz: Danger?! (looking around) Where?! * Woody: (pointing to the back of the desk) Down there. Just down there. A fearless toy....it's...it's trapped, Buzz! * Buzz: Then we've no time to lose! * (Buzz runs over and looks down the back of the desk) * Buzz: I don't see anything! * (Woody picks up the remote for the RC car and switches it on. RC's eyes open sleepily) * Woody: Oh, he's there! Just, just keep looking! * (Woody hits the "Forward" button on the remote and steers the RC car straight for Buzz) * Buzz: What kind of a toy? * (Buzz turns to see RC headed straight for him. He dives out of the way as the RC car smashes into the base of a bulletin board. The impact forces pushpins to fly out of the board. Buzz ducks as pins land all around him, sticking into the desk like arrows. Potato Head sits on the floor in the midst of a card game with Hamm. He looks up at the desk and gasps in horror as the bulletin board hits down a globe, knocking it out of its stand. The globe starts rolling right at Buzz) * (Woody stands frozen in terror at the chaos he's created) * (Buzz runs along the desk, the globe rolling right behind him, Indiana Jones-style fashion. Buzz gets stuck on a pile of pencils, but at the last second, jumps out of the way onto the window ledge) * (The globe lumbers past Buzz and strikes a Luxo-style fashion desk lamp. The arm of the lamp swings all the way around, barely missing Woody and knocks Buzz out the window. The toys shriek in horror) * Toys: (horrified) BUZZ!!!! * Woody: Buzz!!! * (Woody looks out the window. No sign of Buzz. All the other toys rush over to the sill) * Slinky: I don't see him in the driveway! I think he bounced into Sid's yard. * (Woody backs away from the commotion, unnoticed) * Rex: (gasp) Buzz! * Rebecca: Tiny, let's go part fashions down the hill, then backtrack and hide in this log until they're gone. * (Rex looks over at RC. The remote control car is bouncing up and down emotionally) * Rex: Hey, everyone! RC's trying to say something! * (The toys turn from the window to RC) * Rex: (leaning down close to RC) What is this, boy? * Tiny: Great idea, Rebecca. * Mr. Potato Head: (becomes frustrated) He's saying that this was no incident! * Toys: What? * Bo Peep: What do you mean? * Mr. Potato Head: I mean Humpty Dumpty was pushed........ (pointing at Woody furiously) by Woody! * Toys: WHAT?! * (The toys turn to Woody, who suddenly realizes how this looks) * Woody: Wait a moment. You-you don't think I meant to knock Buzz out the window, do you, Potato Head? * Mr. Potato Head: That's Mr. Potato Head to you, you backstabbing murderer! * Woody: Now, it was an incident! Guys, c'mon now, you...you gotta believe me. * Slinky: We believe you, Woody. Right, Rex? * Rex: (backing away) Oh, I don't like confrontations. * (The Sergeant bursts out of the army bucket next to Woody) * Sergeant: WHERE IS YOUR HONOR, DIRTBAG?! YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE!!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO-----''HEY!!!!'' * (Woody seals the lid back on the bucket) * (Potato Head starts closing in on Woody) * Mr. Potato Head: You couldn't handle Buzz cutting in on your playtime, could you, Woody? Didn't want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Andy's new favorite toy, where you got rid of him! Well, what if Andy starts playing with me more, Woody, right? You gonna knock me out the window, too?! * (Potato Head has driven Woody back to the very edge of the desk; trapped) * Hamm: I don't think we should give him the chance. * (Suddenly, the lid bursts off the bucket of army men) * Sergeant: THERE HE IS, MEN! FRAG HIM!! * (The army men yell and charge and pounce on Woody, while all the rest of the toys close in) * Mr. Potato Head: Let's string him up by his pull-string! * Hamm: I got dibs on his hat! * Bo Peep: Would you guys stop it?! * Hamm: Tackle him! * Woody: No, no, no, no! Wait! Wait, I can explain everything.